My True Love
by Emily123454321
Summary: Maya hears Emily say something to Hanna way out of context, and the two almost loose each other.
1. Out Of Context Love

_OK, this is just a story I came up with in the middle of math in my school. Maya and Emily of course act pretty lovey-dovey. But things go from perfect to horrible in the blink of an eye when Maya hears Emily say something out of context while she is on the phone.  
_

Emily's POV

"Em, you here?" I heard Maya's voice yell from downstairs. "Up here!" I called. She walked in the room and I got up and kissed her. The smaller girl was

too irresistible, too adorable. I felt her smile into the kiss as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, practically begging for access, which I soon granted

her. Her tongue began to easily take dominance and when I fought back she laughed and pulled away. Her lips came within a centimeter from my ear

as she whispered, "You know I always win these, so why do you fight it?" I shook my head. "Because I can," I whispered and couldn't help smiling at Maya

when a smirk that said "you're in trouble" spread over her face. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "So why did you want me to come out here

again?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen upon us. "Just wanted a fun way to spend Saturday," I said, smirking. She smiled and

forced her lips on mine again. She pushed me onto my bed and giggled into the kiss. I took the chance of slipping my tongue between her teeth, hoping she

wouldn't decide to close her lips at that moment. But her lips stayed open, and widened when feeling my tongue mix with hers. Just then my phone

beeped and I mentally kicked myself. I had meant to turn it off, but I was too busy thinking about what I could do to Maya I forgot. Maya pulled her lips off

of mine and smiled at me. I was about to reach for my phone but she pushed my hand down. "Leave it," she whispered. "But I-" I started to say but Maya

silenced me with another kiss. After she pulled away she repeated her earlier statement. "Leave it," she whispered and I giggled. "OK, but if that was

important you owe me missy!" I laughed. Maya laughed with me and laid her head on my chest. "I love you Emily," Maya whispered. I smiled. "I love you to

Maya," I said as I began to run my fingers through her dark hair.

Maya's POV

I woke up in Emily's arms. The taller girl had her strong arms wrapped securely around my waist and I was curled in her body's form. I then realized I had

been there the whole night. Emily was still sound asleep, but a smile was plastered against her lips. I turned and kissed the smile that made her face so

beautiful. She fluttered her eyes open, and immediately smiled. "Hey baby," she whispered and kissed my forehead. I giggled and she pulled me tighter

against herself, if that were possible. I felt Emily start to run her fingers through my hair. I could lay there all day and let her do that, never having to move

once. I wished I could have more time alone with Emily, since jail camp I went to a different school than Emily, and she was often with her friends. I could

tell something was bothering them by the way they looked if one of their phones beeped, but I knew it was not my place to step in, and if Emily wanted to

talk with me about it, I would wait for her to decide she was ready. I wasn't even sure if I _wanted _to know. It seemed to be pretty serious. But right now I

had Emily alone, and I didn't want to waste it. I sat up from my comfortable position and pulled Emily's soft, pink lips to mine. She wrapped her arms

around my neck and what started as something simple as a friendly good morning quickly became something much more exotic. Her tongue slid through

my lips and I moaned softly. I slid my hands up the back of her shirt and unclasped her bra. She gasped in surprise and I giggled. I yanked her top off and

started to kiss her fiercely. She pushed me down and pulled my top off, as well as my bra. Then she smiled at me. "That's better," she whispered and I half

giggled, half exhaled. She leaned down again and we both moaned at the feeling of our breasts meeting. I wished it could be like this all the time. I heard

her phone beep again, but this time she was on top of me so I couldn't stop her from reaching it. Her smile quickly vanished when she looked at her

phone. "Everything OK?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, I just gotta-" she stopped in mid-sentence. "You gotta go?" I asked reluctantly. "I'm,

I'm so sorry Maya-" Emily started to say but I stopped her. "It's alright, I'll be fine," I said. Emily didn't look convinced. "Really, I'm fine. Go deal with

whatever it is. Really," I said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm positive," I said with a smile. She smiled back. I kissed her softly once more on the lips

before maneuvering my way out from underneath the girl. We got dressed and I kissed her goodbye. It lasted about 3 seconds, but I was still enchanted

by it, as I was every time our lips met. "See you later," I said. "Bye," Emily answered. I was about to ask her what was going on, but I remembered the

look on her face I decided not to get into it. "I love you Emily," I whispered into her ear and she giggled. "I love you too Maya," she said back and I smiled.

I could barley hide the worry in my face. Something was definitely going on here. I walked out of the house and got in my car, suddenly remembering I had

forgotten my phone. I walked back inside to hear Emily screaming at someone on her cell. I knew I shouldn't listen, but curiosity got the better of me. I

listened carefully. "No Hanna, I do not have feelings for her," Emily said with anger. I felt as if my body had been shocked with a thousand bolts of

electricity, but I forced myself to keep listening. "Hanna, for the last time, I do not have feelings for her and I never will!" Emily practically screamed. That

was enough. I felt tears start to fall from my face. I ran out the door to my car and drove as fast as I could away. So I wasn't her true love. I was just

some experiment. I never would've thought...

3rd person view

Emily hung up the phone. God, Hanna could be so annoying! Emily loved her like a sister, no doubt, but sisters fight like cats and dogs sometimes. Emily

couldn't believe Hanna thought she still had feelings for Allison. How could she, after what she had done to her? She had never loved Allison as she

thought. She loved Maya, and _only _Maya. Too bad Maya had heard otherwise...

Emily's POV

I felt so bad about kicking Maya out like that. I knew that she wanted to see me a lot and we had different schools and stuff, so I decided that I was going

to take her out tonight. She loved going to the movies, so I decided to take her to see "The Hunger Games." She had really wanted to see it when she

saw the trailers, and I figured it would be nice to take a brake from all of this A shit and just relax. And if I was going to do it with someone, I was glad it

was Maya. I walked up to her door, and before I knocked I heard what sounded like crying. I ran up to Maya's room where the crying was loudest. When I

walked in I saw Maya lying on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes puffy and red, sobbing like crazy. "Maya, what happened?" I asked, but when I

got near her she jerked back. "Don't! Don't you dare keep playing your stupid little game!" she yelled. I was confused now. "Maya, what are you talking-"

I started to say but she interrupted. "Don't act stupid, I heard what you said to Hanna on the phone!" she screamed and fell back, sobbing into her

knees. "What did I say?" I asked. "Hanna, for the last time, I don't have feelings for her and I never will!" Maya mocked my voice. I felt like I had just been

burned with the force of all fire in existence. I had said those exact words, but not about Maya! I would never say that about her! She must've heard me

talking about Allison... _Oh shit! _was the only thing that popped into my brain. "Maya, listen, I did say that, but I wasn't talking about you! I swear to god!"

I begged. Maya looked up. "Then who were you talking about! Huh Emily?" Maya said. I exhaled. "OK, I know that this might sound weird, but I was

talking about Allison," I said. Maya looked confused. "See, I told the girls that Allison had kissed me, and when I tried to kiss her she got mad, and Hanna

was convinced that I still had feelings for her. I am really sorry, and that's why I wanted you to leave, so you wouldn't have to listen to it," I said. Maya

looked so shocked that it scared me. "I'm sorry to, for listening in on your conversation. I just, you and the girl have been looking like every time your

phone rings that it's the devil," Maya said. "I just thought, it would help me understand, because I don't like seeing you scared or hurt or worried, and I

felt like I could help," Maya confessed. "I know we've been on edge lately, but I promise it has nothing to do with you, but if I ever want to tell someone,

you'll be first on my list," I said and saw Maya smile. "Come here," I said. She giggled and hugged me tightly, and soon my arms were around her just as

tight. She kissed me softly on the lips and I smiled down at her. I knew that I would be with this beautiful girl for the rest of my life, because without each

other we were a mess, and when we were together, well I could never explain what happened when we were together. I was too focused on her: My true

love.


	2. A Is Who?

_OK, a lot of you wanted more chapters in this story, which was hard to come up with at first, but then I thought, "Hey, what if Maya didn't just find out about A, but was kidnapped by them!" You'll have to keep reading to find out! Also Maya and Em get a bit naughty in this first part of the chapter, so be prepared! This is also a super super long chapter. _;) _BTW,_ _I'm 11 years old, plz tell me if you are around that age if you review my stories, thanks a bunch! :-)_

Emily's POV

Wow, had that been close. I had just almost lost the true love of my life, because of an out of context

sentence from a phone call. Maya had seemed to be an absolute mess when I walked in here and saw her

crying, (and it was a good thing I had got there when I did, because she said she had thoughts of suicide.)

Right now I was lying in Maya's room just holding the smaller girl, as she breathed softly, her head resting on

my chest, listening to my heart slowly beat. It was so silent you could hear a mouse walking across a piece of

moss, but the silence was comfortable. Whenever I was with Maya there was no small talk on the weather or

anything to kill the time because we felt awkward. I never felt weird around Maya, in fact, Maya was the only

person I could be around that I felt safe enough with to truly be myself. Maya turned and sighed softly. I could

tell the girl was day dreaming. She was half asleep, but a smile still spread over her face. I couldn't stop myself

from kissing that smile, and what that triggered was her beautiful brown eyes to flutter open. She instant

giggled when she saw me and I quickly pulled her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I

tightened my grip on the back of her head. She and I were in less than a few minutes completely naked, and

practically having sex, but it wasn't your average sex that is rough and fast. This was slow and passionate, my

body being able to feel the love I had for Maya in every move I made. Maya's hands glided down my back,

stopping on my stomach. She started teasing me by rubbing circles around on my stomach, gradually getting

closer to the spot I actually really wanted her to go. I felt her fingers play around with my skin, and it was

unbearably irresistible not to moan. "Maya!" I whined. "Em, baby, do you want it?" Maya said in a low husky

voice. "Yes!" I panted, getting so unbearably uncomfortable. Maya was torturing me, and she knew it. She

laughed and I whined again, but it was cut short and my breathing hitched when I felt Maya's two fingers

deep inside me. I moaned. Maya laughed and started to go in and out of me at an unbearably slow pace. I

started whimpering and Maya sped up her pace. I felt myself shaking like crazy, but I wasn't sure if it was from

her or the fact that the room was only 48 degrees or both. Maya smiled at me and I pulled her soft lips to

mine. She slid her tongue through my lips and I giggled into the kiss. I broke the kiss after awhile for a thing

called breathing, but I really didn't want to. We stared into each others eyes for awhile, our foreheads pressed

together and our eyelids half closed. "I love you Maya," I said softly. Maya smiled. "I love you to Emily," she

said before once again pulling my lips against the ones I loved so much.

Maya's POV

Wow. That had been close. Emily and I had almost just broke up over a stupid phone call. I was glad she had

gotten there when she did, because I was feeling suicidal. I wasn't now, of course. I had Emily alone, and that

was all I ever asked for these days. Neither of us noticed that we were completely naked and had less than 10

minutes to get dressed, shower, and get to school, (and I don't think either of us cared.) Emily moaned as I

slipped my tongue through her lips, and she entangled her hands in my hair. I pulled her body as close to mine

as I could, if it were not at that point already. After about an hour I finally pulled away and let my head fall on

Emily's chest. I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat steady itself, as I felt Emily's fingers start to run

through my hair. I loved when she did that; It made me feel so relaxed. "Maya?" Emily said. "Yeah?" I

answered. "Weren't we supposed to go to school an hour ago?" Emily asked. "Oh shit!" I said. Emily giggled

and we both got up, yanked on clothes, and kissed each other goodbye. The kiss lased a bit longer than an

average goodbye. "I love you," Emily whispered against my ear. I giggled. "I love you to Em," I said as our lips

met one last time. "Oh, hey, before you go, I want to ask you something," Emily said. "Yeah?" I said. "OK, I

was wondering if you would like to go see the "Hunger Games" with me later on tonight?" she asked with a

hopeful tone. "Of course!" I said and she grinned. I kissed her once more before heading

out the door and driving to school.

Emily's POV

Damn! The girls were gonna be so pissed off that I was late! I hated being late for school with the A thing

going on, but I hated bailing on Maya, and hello? The girl had thoughts of suicide! I ran into the building just

as the bell for the end of first period rang. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer walked over to me as soon as they saw

me. "Where the hell were you?" Aria hissed. "Spencer just got another text from A, and of course you've been

out having sex!" Hanna chimed in. "Well I'm sorry that because of your stupid phone call that my girlfriend had

thoughts of suicide and almost killed her self!" I threw back at them. That shut them up and I knew I had won

this battle. "Sorry, we're just really stressed out right now," Hanna apologized. "Speaking of that, I think it's

time we told somebody," I said. "What! Who do you think we can tell?" Spencer asked, shocked. "I think we

should tell Maya," I said. It was not that she was my girlfriend and I wanted to tell her, but I knew that A was

also targeting people close to us, and Maya was a perfect thing to shoot for. "Why should we tell her?" Hanna

asked. "Well, you know that A has hurt all of us but me with love, and we all care about her, and if A wanted to

hurt all of us in one shot she would be your target," I said. "Em is right, I mean it's not like A would just ignore

a chance like that, if A see's a chance, they take it, no matter how risky or slight the chances are," Aria said.

"OK, the next time we see her we'll tell her," Spencer agreed. "I'm going out with her later," I said. "I think that

if we're gonna tell her we should all be together," Spencer said. "Oh, yeah I know, but I wanted to tell you, do

NOT call me in the middle of my date!" I said. "OK, we won't!" Hanna said. They had done it to me when we

went to the movies, and I had been about ready to kill them. Hanna's phone went off and she smiled. "Caleb,"

she said and started texting him back. Spencer started texting Toby, and Aria called Ezra. I sighed, wishing I

could be with the person I loved. I suddenly felt hands over my eyes and heard a low, soft voice in my ear.

"Guess who?" the voice said and I instantly knew it was Maya. I turned around and saw Maya standing there

smiling. "Hey, what are you doing here love?" I asked her as I kissed the tip of her nose. Maya giggled and

pulled back from the ticklishness. "I got bored," she said with an innocent smile, but I knew better than to

trust that face, no matter how adorably cute and sweet Maya made it look. "What did you do," I asked in a

serious voice, the others now fully paying attention. "Oh, come on Emmi, lighten up," Maya said, laughing. I

shook my head and kissed her softly, only to jerk apart after hearing an awkward cough from Spencer. I knew

that meant we had to tell her now. "Maya, we think it's time that you knew why we've been so uptight lately,"

I said. Maya looked a bit shocked. "Why?" she asked. "We don't want you to get hurt," Spencer said. "But it's

kind of a long story," Hanna followed. "Do I want to know?" she asked. "Well, I don't know, but we think you

need to," Aria said. "OK," Maya said, an uncertain look on her face. "OK, how do I start this," Hanna said. "You

must have realized us getting nervous when we get texts, right?" Aria asked. Maya nodded. "Well, we have

been getting messages from a person that threaten us in a lot of ways," Spencer chimed in. "From who?"

Maya asked. "That's the problem," I said. "We can't figure out who it is." Maya looked worried now. "We're all

fine for now, but the person seems to know everything about us, things we have never told anyone who

would use it against us," Spencer said, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Do they have a name on the texts you

get?" Maya asked. "They go by the name of A," I said. "A has tried to hurt us all by trying to kill the ones we

love, except for you," Hanna said. "We think that you might be A's next target," I said. Maya nodded

understandingly. "I guess that explains a lot of things," Maya said. "You can't tell anyone about this," Hanna

said. "I know, I wasn't going to," Maya answered. "Wow, it feels good to finally have that off of my chest to

someone!" I said. "I know right?" Hanna answered. Maya grabbed the books from her open locker. "OK, I

gotta get back to my own school," she said, laughing slightly. "OK, we still on for later?" I asked. "Totally, see

you later Ems," she said as I kissed her softly goodbye. "I love you," I whispered softly against her lips. As she

walked away I got a text message. **"I luv u 2" **and smiled.

Maya's POV

Wow. So that was it. That was why my girlfriend and I had to be apart so often, and why her and our friends

life's were so miserable. I felt like the dirtiest person on the planet, like I knew some big secret. Oh well, I had

to focus on school. The day seemed to go by surprisingly fast, considering that in the evening I got to spend

time with Emily. After school I drove home and started to plan what outfit to wear. I had tried on everything in

my closet at least three times when I finally chose a strapless tank, that was white with small flowers on it, a

dark colored jean jacket, and tight skinny jeans. I had just finished fixing my hair in soft curls, I heard my

phone go off. I looked at it, thinking it must be Emily, but when I read the text, I had to re-read it to make sure

I wasn't dreaming, and if I hadn't been holding the phone so tightly I would've dropped it. The text read:

**"Aw... think that just cause you know about me is gonna help? Ha, think again." **I had no longer then just

read the text when I felt hands go over my eyes and mouth as everything went black.

Emily's POV

It felt so good to tell someone what was happening to me, what was ruining my life. It felt even better to

know that the person who knew about it was Maya. I had been trying on outfits for about twenty minutes

before I finally settled for a bright yellow T-shirt, tight skinny jeans, and jet black heels. I looked at my dresser

and saw the crimson scarf Maya had gotten me, and I smiled. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I

wrapped it loosely around my neck, and walked to the car to go pick Maya up. When I got to her house it was

unusually quiet, and there were no lights on. I knocked on the door, and got a bit worried when no one

answered. The door was unlocked, and though it was rude I let myself in. The house had an eerie silence, not

like she was asleep, but like something was wrong. I ran up to her room. "Maya!" I called. I opened her door

and my breathing hitched as I saw her floor covered in blood. That wasn't even the worst part, there was a

message written in the pool of red. I walked over to the blood and read the message: **"Look's like your little **

**plan to keep her safe backfired, wonder what will happen next? -A" **I stared in horror at the message to

the point where I had it memorized. Where the hell would A have taken Maya? I started to panic. Just then I

got a text, but wasn't sure if I wanted to answer it. I finally decided I should after about ten minutes of

arguing with myself. The text read: **"Want her back? Well if you do, then you'll have to meet me at the **

**diner, see you there, -A"** I ran to my car, determined to get there in time to save her life. I called Hanna and

told her the news, to meet me there, and bring Aria and Spencer. She said they'd be there in ten minutes. I got

to the diner and saw that even though it was closed, the door was cracked slightly. I walked cautiously

inside, ready for anything A was going to throw at me. I stopped when I saw a dark figure standing at the end

of the room, face hidden by the shadows. I also saw a figure that was tied to the wall and could only assume

that it was Maya. I felt a pain go through my body worse then an electric shock. "My poor baby girl," was all

that was running through my head. "OK, I'm here, what do you want?" I asked. Just then I got a text, and I

wasn't surprised. A wouldn't give themselves away by voice. The text read: **"I want you Emily, and if you **

**want Maya to live, that's my deal, -A" **I sighed. I didn't want to die, but if it involved saving Maya's life, I was

willing to do anything. "OK, you have your wish. Kill me, poison me, drown me in my own blood, do whatever.

Just let her live," I said, my voice weak. Suddenly Hanna, Aria, and Spencer burst through the door. A looked

around, stood for a split second, then bolted for the back exit. "Spencer, Aria, go! We'll get Maya!" Hanna

shouted. They ran out the door as I ran over to the limp girl tied to the wall. As I untied the strings around her

shoulders her head fell to the side. I pulled the duck tape off her mouth and felt cold breath on my face. "Maya,

sweet heart, are you OK?" I asked, terrified. I now realized that she was covered in blood, and her lips were

blue. I untied the rest of the rope and cradled the smaller girl in my arms as Hanna knelt beside me. "We need

to get her to a hospital," I said to her. "I know, we'll go as soon as Spence and Aria get back," she whispered.

"Shh, it's gonna be OK, we'll get her to the hospital," Hanna said, squeezing my shoulder as she noticed my

tears. We both sat in silence until Spencer and Aria walked in. "Did you catch A?" Hanna asked. "No, is Maya

OK?" Aria asked. "We need to get her to a hospital, and fast," I said through my tears. I felt Maya's body start

to shake underneath me. "OK, lets go," Spencer said. I heard Maya whimper and held the girl tighter to my

body. It was the middle of October and 8:30 at night, so it was pretty cold. "Shh, it's OK," I whispered in her

ear. "It hurts Emily!" she whined. "I know sweetie, it's gonna be OK, I promise," I said. Hanna looked over and

started to rub her arm, which seemed to calm her down a little. I mouthed "Thank you" to Hanna before

holding Maya tighter. I looked at her face and saw that she had a cut in the shape of an A in the side of her

head. It wasn't deep, but it was almost like a symbol. I felt such hatred for A at that moment that if I was not

holding Maya I would've ripped someone's head off. I looked up as the car came to a stop. "Wait here guys, I'll

run her in," Spencer said. "Wait! I wanna go with you," I said. "Emily, I don't think you want to see-" she

started to say but I interrupted. "I am going with you Spencer," I said. "OK, fine," she said. We walked into the

building, Maya shivering the whole way. When we got inside Maya seemed to calm down some, but she was

still shaking a bit. Spencer sat down beside me, and I noticed people were starting to stare at us, probably

because Maya was covered in bloodstained clothes. Maya was finally called to go to a room. "Do you wanna

come back in the morning or wait here?" Spencer asked. "Wait here," I said with no hesitation. "OK, let me go

get Hanna and Aria," she said. I sat there, hoping, praying, that somehow, she would be OK.

Maya's POV

I woke up with a jerk, then instantly fell back down with a cry of pain. It hurt to move any part of my body

except for my neck and head, so I looked around. I saw that I was in a small room, and when I looked at one

part of the room I saw four faces I thought I'd never see again: Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. All of them

had tears running down the sides of their face, especially Emily. I must've made enough noise to wake Hanna

up, because I saw her starting to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked away the tears that lined her

eyelashes. "Maya!" she said, and rushed over to the side of the bed I was in. "Oh my god, are you OK?" she

asked. I nodded weakly. "What happened to you?" she asked frantically. "I um... I-" I started to say but was

interrupted by the sound of a groan, and Hanna and I looked over to see Aria blinking her eyes open. "Maya,

are you OK?" she asked, walking over to me and bumping Emily's head into the wall in the process. "Ugh! Aria

watch were your-" she started to say but stopped when she saw me awake. "Maya, are you alright?" she

asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Spencer rolled over and hit her head off the rail of her seat, then woke

up, frustrated. She walked over and joined the others, and asked me if I was alright. For the fourth time I said

I was OK. "How did this happen?" Emily asked, taking a spot next to me. "Well, it's a long story," I said. "We

have time" Hanna said. "OK, well I had just finished getting dressed for the movie, and then my phone went

off. I assumed it was Emily, but when I read it... When I read it, it was from A," I said, pausing. "You got a

text?" Hanna asked. "Yeah," I said. "What did it say?" Aria asked. "Aw... think just cause you know about me is

gonna help? Ha, think again," I quoted. "Oh my god, so then what happened?" Spencer asked. "I had just

read the text when I felt hands over my eyes and mouth, then I passed out. I woke up later at the diner tied

to a wall. I asked what they wanted, and when they said you four I said that they could kill me if they let you

guys live," I said. "You said you would die for us?" Spencer asked. "Well, yeah, you guys are my best friends,

and Emily is my girlfriend," I said. "Well Emily I'm not surprised," Hanna said. "Wait, did you see who A was?"

Aria asked. "Well, yes, but I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you," I said. "Yes we will, come on

we need to know!" Emily said. "OK, I'll tell you. A is-"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Who do you think it is? I have a list of all possible choices below, I want to see who you think it is! Review your answers to me! Sorry about the cliff hanger! :-) (I personally think it's choice A! I don't think she ever died!)  
**

**A. Alison  
**

**B. Garret  
**

**C. Jenna  
**

**D. Mona  
**

**E. Melissa  
**

**F. Other  
**


End file.
